Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that includes an EGR channel and an EGR valve.
Background Art
An internal combustion engine that includes an EGR channel and an EGR valve is known. JP 2007-198310A discloses an example of this kind of internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine disclosed in JP 2007-198310A is provided with: a supercharging device that supplies a pressurized intake air to an internal combustion engine main body; an EGR channel that recirculates, into an intake channel connected to the internal combustion engine main body, a part of exhaust gas that flows in an exhaust channel connected to the internal combustion engine main body; and an EGR valve that is arranged in the EGR channel to adjust the amount of EGR gas recirculated into the intake channel through the EGR channel.
In the internal combustion engine disclosed in JP 2007-198310A, the intake air pressurized by the supercharging device is introduced into the EGR channel, and a condensed water in the EGR channel is thereby blown off to the exhaust channel.
JP 2007-198310A is a patent document which may be related to the present disclosure.